spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Lord Nunex Faleria
|skills = |faction = Kvatch Regency Council |rank = Lord |services = |occupation = |location = Tribune's Folly |region = Gold Coast |province = Cyrodiil |quests = Looming Shadows |voice = |dlc = Dark Brotherhood }} Lord Nunex Faleria is a spectral Lich found haunting Tribune's Folly. In life, he was an Imperial Lord who had partial rulership of Kvatch during the Alessian Doctrines in the First Era. He hid his Ayleid family within his holding, Fort Faleria, in order to keep them safe from the First Empire. His secret was discovered decades later, and in revenge cast a spell that obliterated the Alessian Army at his gate, along with his fort. He then buried his children on the surface and retreated to the ground, sealing the entrance behind him.The Lost Fort Faleria Interactions Looming Shadows Lord Faleria is seen roaming the inner ruins of Tribune's Folly, in what remains of his fort. After you come close enough to him, he will fade and summon his shadow minions, then later the corrupted Minotaur, Limenauruus. He is guarding the First Era Personal Relic. History Early life In the wake of the Alessian Doctrines, Nunex Faleria ruled as a Lord of the Kvatch Regency Council, made up of a king and two other lords. As a young man, to the shame of his family, Nunex Faleria fell in love with an Elven scholar who was well versed in the ways of dark magic and necromancy. Seeing the xenophobia towards the Nenalata Ayleids who, despite swearing fealty to the Alessian Empire, remained unwelcome by the Alessian Order supporting society, Faleria and his wife decided to marry in secret. Poring over lost secrets, they hoped to find a way to be together for eternity. Hiding from the Empire They enjoyed a few short years of happiness, but this ended with the decree of the First Pogrom between 1E 372 and 374.A Life of Strife and Struggle In order to hide his wife from the slaughter of the Ayleid people across Cyrod, Lord Faleria expanded his complex, Fort Faleria, into many underground tunnels beneath the structure. To enlarge it, they used magic, hired workers, and a tribe of Minotaurs. It was to be a grand underground complex to match the structures of his wife's Ayleid ancestors. Once each wing was completed, they secretly had the workers put to death, not wanting to have secrets and rumors spread. Some were buried, while others had their lifeforce drawn out of them to extend Faleria and wife's lifespan. Some were also raised as undead guardians, guarding the fort. .]] As the complex grew, Faleria and his wife had half-breed children with strong Elvish traits, whom he swore to protect from the Empire, who would execute or banish them, at any cost. His first child, a daughter named Lucina Faleria, was born in 1E 374.Epitaph for Lucina Faleria Their first son, Neransi, was born in 1E 383.Epitaph for Neransi Faleria His final child, a son named Ianus Faleria, was born in 1E 386.Epitaph for Ianus Faleria Lady Faleria died during the childbirth of Ianus. In mourning, Lord Faleria built a great brass tomb in the tunnels, sealing Lady Faleria in it and vowing to protect their children from the religious zealots of the Empire. Lord Faleria edged closer and closer to madness after the death of his wife, and could not express his concerns to his peers in the outside world. It was at this time that he delved deeper into the dark arts, formulating magic that was fueled by darkness from a far realm. It was so powerful that it had the ability to consume all things good and light, and he learned to channel it without need for limit. In order to keep his Elven family a secret, he used disposable labor to further expand the fortress and give his children new comforts. As the children grew into adults, they had still rarely seen sunlight, and his youngest son, Ianus, could not bear his confinement any longer. He learned an easy method of escape, and did so often in order to see the outside world. Ianus soon fell in love with a merchant's daughter. The girl was soon with Ianus' child, who was born in 1E 420 as Maxivian Faleria.Epitaph for Maxivian Faleria Her parents were horrified to discover the child's elvish traits and subsequently forced her to confess that her lover was Lord Faleria's son, Ianus. In order to keep his family from being discovered, he took his grandson Maxivian and hid him with the rest of the family. It was only a matter of days before the Alessian Empire arrived at the gate Fort Faleria, charging with crimes ranging from treason to giving aid to the enemy. Lord Faleria had no defense to argue against this but he had prepared a deadly ritual for this day, for if he could not be with his family he would destroy the Imperial Army along with everything he had created. During the night of 19th Sun's Dawn, 1E 421,Epitaph for Lucina FaleriaEpitaph for Neransi FaleriaEpitaph for Ianus FaleriaEpitaph for Maxivian Faleria''Lord Faleria concluded the ritual in his madness. At the final moment of the ritual, his son's hand fell upon Faleria's shoulder. He was standing with the rest of the family behind him. and Lucina Faleria, Nunex's children.]] It was too late to cancel the ritual. Dark shadows crawled up like smoke from the ground, dissolving walls, objects, and even people. Some formed human-like shapes and began attacking the army from within. Others opened up like rifts, and the world fell inside them. When it was over, only Lord Faleria remained among the ruins of his fort. He buried his three children and his grandchild on the surface, where he never allowed them to go. He then retreated into a hole in the ground, sealing it behind him. The site of the ruins became known as Tribune's Folly, with Fort Faleria thought to have been lost forever.Dialogue of Finia Sele Legacy Lord Faleria is remembered by his name, for the ruins of his ruins were lost for centuries. Faleria still desired to be forgotten by history, and only wished to keep the memories of his family.Events of In 1E 478, Rislav Larich became the King of Kvatch and pushed out the Alessian Empire that invaded Fort Faleria.Rislav the Righteous'' Tribune's Folly, the remains of Fort Faleria, was merely a hole bellowing smoke from the ground. The origin of its name was lost to history. In 2E 582, a digging expedition was commissioned at the site of Tribune's Folly, but the workers were forced out after Faleria's shadow warriors attacked them. The Vestige was later sent to retrieve a personal relic of Faleria and clear out Faleria's shadow warriors. Once this was completed, the digging expedition was planned to be re-opened. By 3E 433, nothing visible remained of Tribune's Folly either.Events of Combat Lord Faleria does not fight you himself, though he sends a number of Archers, Assassins, Bats, Bloodfiends, Shadecallers, and Wraiths to attack you once you enter his fort. After they are defeated, he will summon Limenauruus, a corrupted and extremely powerful Minotaur to kill you. While fighting Limenauruus, a number of shadow minions will also spawn to aid him. Quotes Combat Trivia *Lord Faleria's first name, Nunex, is never mentioned by any books or characters. It is given as the subtitle credit when he speaks. Appearances * ru:Лорд Нунекс Фалерия Categpry:Dark Brotherhood: Pages Missing Data Categpry:Dark Brotherhood: Characters Categpry:Online: Articles with excessive redlinks Categpry:Lore: Characters Categpry:Lore: Males Categpry:Lore: Imperials Categpry:Lore: Faleria Family Categpry:Online: Liches Categpry:Dark Brotherhood: Males Categpry:Dark Brotherhood: Imperials Categpry:Dark Brotherhood: Gold Coast Characters Categpry:Dark Brotherhood: Deceased Characters